SonAmy Oneshot 2
by Takeo212
Summary: After a battle with Eggman, and him fleeing, Sonic and Amy suddenly find themselves falling off the cliff face. Knuckles and Tails' watch to see how the two hedgehogs survive this fall!


" Amy ! "

Amy was hanging by a single grip, dangling from a gap on cliff face, that over looked south island. In her other hand was a chaos emerald " Sonikku ! " she called, holding back the tears and fear " Sonikku! please help the others ! " Amy called to Sonic, as he leaned over the edge trying to reach her.

" Shut up, Amy ! Don't be stupid ! " he scolded reaching out to her hand from his spot " give... me your...hand, Amy ! "

Amy shook her head disobediently " If I reach for your hand, i'll drop the emerald ! " she argued, holding said emerald tightly to her chest.

" Amy !! Forget the emerald and give me your hand ! " Sonic replied, his voice was deep and angry. but his eye's showed fear.

" Son..nikku... " Amy whispered before determined shot into her eyes. As Sonic reached his hand further down, and Amy lifted her hand. Amy had dropped the emerald accidentally and suddenly became upset, jerking her whole body towards it. her sudden jerk made the rocks she was holding come away as she suddenly felled backwards and down. Fear overcame her body as she saw Sonic's last expression. Terrible overcame him as he suddenly jerked forward and grabbed her hand, just in time " Sonikku... " Amy once again whispered as she looked up towards the blue hedgehog smiling down her her.

" Amy you id- " before Sonic could finish, the surface below him gave way as the ledge crumbled. before he could react, him and Amy we're falling to the ground

" Whaaa ! " Amy screamed, before Sonic pulled into her and threw his arms around her. Amy looked at him best she could feeling his warm body against hers.

" Amy, don't worry " he smiled, turning his head to face her and then winked " I won't let anything happen to you, okay ? " he announced in a promising tone " now hold on " he called, pulling closer and picking up the falling pace.

" Sonikku ! What are you- ? " seeing a glow in Sonic's eyes and rethinking his words, Amy decided to put her life in Sonic hands once again and trust him as she closed her eyes.

Tails and Knuckles were over looking the situation from atop the cliff " Sonic ! " Tails called starting his tails' up and getting ready to fly down. Just as they started rotating, Knuckles put his hand infront of him " Knuckles...? "

" Tails... Don't interfere " Knuckles said bluntly. Tails slowly began gritting his teeth.

" What do you mean, knuckles !? If I don't they'll- "

" Just watch... " he replied, folding his arms and looking at the now disapeared hedgehogs.

" ... Knuckles... " not saying anymore, Tails looked down worry overtaking his mind.

seconds later, a sudden flash of light shone from the bottom of the forest located below. Tails' eye's lit up at the sight that bestowed him.

Sonic was flying upwards, Amy in arms. Shining with the power of the chaos emeralds, Sonic was able to transform into his super form just before hitting the ground. Amy's arms were wrapped around Sonic's neck, and her head cowered into his torso.

Reaching the cliff face, Sonic landed safely from the edge and placed Amy down onto her feet, as she slowly let go of his body. Sonic then begun to return to his original fur color with a grin on his face and a 'Everything's okay' thumbs up.

Tails just stared at the two hedgehogs in amazement, shock, and releif. Knuckles just lowered his head slightly and smirked. Amy however, suddenly begun breaking out into tears.

" Sonikku ! I... I thought... we were...- " She suddenly stopped speaking as Sonic suddenly hugged her. her arms falen to her sides, and her eye's lightly flowing with tears.

" gomenasai...Amy... that I was nearly late to save you " he spoke, holding her close to his body.

Amy soon raised her arms slowly and then placed them around Sonic's waist " Son...Sonikku... your never late... " she whispered smiling.

Tails and Knuckles slowly slipped by them without notice and Knuckles was still smirking and Tails was alomost in tears from the happy ending...


End file.
